Coragem
by hermirooh
Summary: Oneshot - Sakura e seus amigos foram andar de esqui na neve, Shaoran e Sakura se encontravam sozinhos olhando a paisagem à noite, até que Shaoran resolveu se declarar seu... verdadeiro sentimento por ela.    Baseado no episodio 64 de Sakura Card Captors


**CORAGEM**

**Sinopse**: Oneshot - Sakura e seus amigos foram andar de esqui na neve, Shaoran e Sakura se encontravam sozinhos olhando a paisagem à noite, até que Shaoran resolveu se declarar seu... verdadeiro sentimento por ela.

Baseado no episodio 64 de Sakura Card Captors 

**#** Imaginei como seria se Shaoran naquele momento tivesse coragem de dizer a verdade para ela

_Coragem é a habilidade de confrontar o medo, a dor, o perigo, a incerteza ou a intimidação. Pode ser dividida em física e moral._

_Shaoran para quem você deu seu ursinho? – Sakura perguntou admirando a neve, que caia em flocos. Todos dormindo. Mas ela e ele não estavam com sono, resolveram admirar a paisagem e conversar.

_Eu ainda não dei o ursinho... – Shaoran respondeu corado.

_Ahh... Por quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

_Não tive coragem ainda... – Ele respondeu.

_Eu sempre te vi como um garoto corajoso... – Ela disse sorrindo sinceramente.

_É que essa pessoa é muito especial para mim... – Ele respondeu, chegando perto dela, a ponto deles se olharem nos olhos.

_Essa pessoa é o Yukito? – Ela perguntou, suas bochechas estavam coradas por causa da aproximação.

_Não, o que eu sentia por ele era atração por sua luz, seu poder, mas eu gosto de outra pessoa... – Ele disse dando mais um passo para frente, agora dava para sentir suas respirações.

_Quem é essa pessoa? – Ela perguntou olhando para seus lindos olhos castanhos com um toque profundo que chega a deixá-la hipnotizada o tamanho era o mistério do olhar do garoto.

_Bem.. Essa pessoa... Essa pessoa é... – Ele tentou dizer, mas sua vergonha estava o consumindo, suas bochechas pegavam fogo. E olhando para garota a sua frente, sua vontade realmente era beijá-la.

_Quem sou eu para perguntar não é mesmo? – Ela disse, desviando o olhar, constrangida.

_Você é tudo! – Ele disse sem pensar. Ele pegou o rosto da garota com as mãos, a fazendo olhar para ele.

_Como? – Ela perguntou surpresa. Ela estava agora envergonhada com tanta aproximação. Sua inocência da infância nunca a deixou. E agora o seu amigo que a ajudou pegar as cartas Clow estava tão próximo dela, que ela estava sem reação.

_Sakura... Eu não sei como dizer... Mas com todo esse tempo que passei com você... Eu acabei me apaixonando por você! – Shaoran respondeu com toda coragem que ele conseguiu tirar de dentro do seu peito.

Sakura ficou sem palavras, estava traumatizada, não esperava essa revelação. No seu coração e na sua mente só tinha Yukito daqui Yukito de lá. Ela começou a pensar nos momentos que passou com o Shaoran, e então percebeu que ela sentia algo mais forte por ele.

_Eu... Eu... – Ela murmurou sem saber o que dizer, sua mente estava bem confusa.

_Não diga nada, apenas sinta... – Ele respondeu acabando com a distância que existia entre eles.

Shaoran sempre foi um garoto tímido quando o assunto está relacionado à Sakura, mas aproveitando o momento, e que não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar aquele momento, ele fez algo que não teria feito se fosse ontem. Ele aproximou seus lábios, e deu selinho em sua amada para ver o que ela faria. Vendo que ela não fez nada, ele pressionou seus lábios e aprofundou mais o beijo tão inocente. O coração de ambos estava a mil, tão corados e sem jeito, pois eles eram inexperientes, mas o amor era correspondido.

_Sakura agora você deve estar me odiando, me desculpe... – Ele disse depois do beijo, virando de costas para ela.

_Não... – Ela respondeu corada, olhando com expectativa para ele, sua ansiedade era imensa. Depois de ter conhecido o tão esperado beijo, ela queria mais. E depois de beijada, ela percebeu que também era apaixonada por ele.

_Ah? – Ele murmurou se virando para ela, analisando suas ações.

_Eu também te amo, e só agora eu percebi, todas as aventuras que vivi com você, todos os momentos que pensei que iria te perder. Eu percebi que não conseguiria viver sem você Shaoran... – Ela declarou emocionada com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Sakura... Você também me ama? – Ele perguntou sem acreditar, ele estava tão feliz em saber que ela sentia o mesmo.

_Sim, eu te amo... – Ela respondeu.

Ele então a abraçou por trás sentindo seu doce perfume feminino, como era bom seu perfume, sua pele macia. Ele não resistiu em dar um beijinho no pescoço da jovem causando um pequeno arrepio na mesma.

_Isso faz cócegas... – Ela disse, sentindo o calor de seu amado.

_Eu te amo tanto.. Que faria qualquer coisa pra te proteger... – Ele revelou naquele momento, ele sentia mais livre para dizer tudo que sentia por ela, antes ele tinha tanto receio, mas agora ele percebeu que todo aquele medo era pura bobagem.

_Eu também... – Ela respondeu se virando para ele, mas agora ela o beijou com todo amor. Estavam tão felizes, enfim juntos.

Sakura percebeu que o sentia pelo Yukito era admiração, e não um amor apaixonado, e por quem ela estava apaixonada na verdade era pelo Shaoran.

_Quer ser minha namorada? – Ele perguntou agora segurando umas de suas mãos, de joelhos.

_Claro Shaoran, é o que eu mais quero! – Ela respondeu com seu sorriso iluminador.

_Obrigada... – Ele respondeu, abraçando sua amada com todas suas forças.

_SAKURA! – Tomoyo apareceu de repente, espantada com aproximação dos dois. Mas no fundo ela sorria, pois ela sabia que Sakura gostava dele, mas não contou ao garoto para não estragar a surpresa.

_Tomoyo... – Sakura disse se virando para amiga com um sorriso no rosto, e Shaoran sorrindo abraçado com ela.

_Amiga... Estou tão feliz! Queria estar com minha câmera agora para filmar vocês dois juntos! – Tomoyo disse com um brilho nos olhos.

_Tomoyo! - Sakura exclamou a repreendendo. _Aliás... Shaoran cadê meu ursinho? – Ela agora perguntou se virando para o namorado.

_Bem.. É que... Está na minha casa... – Ele respondeu sem graça. Ele daria tudo para estar com seu ursinho em mãos para entregar a sua amada.

_Não se preocupe, eu peguei na sua casa antes de vim, mas é claro sem você perceber... Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer nessa viagem.. – Tomoyo revelou marota, revelando atrás de si um ursinho de pelúcia feito a mão, bem encantador.

**FIM**


End file.
